Rodney Vasicek
Name: Rodney Vasicek Gender: Male Age: 17 Height: 6'4" Weight: 195 lbs Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Brown Kills: One or None Weapon: Small Orgel Appearance: Rodney is 6’4” and 195 lbs. Because of Rodney’s father’s intense exercise regiment, Rodney is quite muscular and barrel-chested. His face is chiseled, with a pointed chin and sharp nose. He has small, blue eyes and brown hair that’s cut short, but sticks up a bit in the front. He has large hands and a thick neck. His skin is lightly tanned and has some scars on his fingers. Dresswise, Rodney wears whatever can fit him. He doesn’t know a lot about fashion, so he usually sticks to tracksuits, sweaters, and sweatpants in colder weather. In warmer weather, he’ll wear tank tops and t-shirts, athletic shorts, and sandals. He tends to lean towards darker colors. On Announcement Day, he was wearing a blue-and-white pinstriped collared shirt, dark dress pants, and black dress shoes. Interests: Because Rodney lives in a fitness family, he has a daily fitness regiment he has to keep to. This involves morning and afternoon jogs, weight training, and swimming in warmer months. He also is secretly into reading romance novels, usually buying some whenever he can get to a bookstore. He also recently started writing his own romance stories and sending them out to magazines. History: Rodney Victor Vasicek is the youngest child of Burton and Eleanor Vasicek. He has two older brothers, Ashton (age 20), and Dexter (age 19). Eleanor passed away from cancer when Rodney was four, leaving Burton to raise his sons. Burton, a strong patriot and military man, wanted to ensure his sons were prepared to serve their country. This meant all four of them followed a detailed and extensive exercise regiment ever since they were children. Because Rodney was the youngest, he was often treated the harshest and was teased a bit by his brothers due to his quiet nature. His father was also determined to ensure his sons were masculine, and often criticized any of them if they showed any emotional weakness. When he was younger, Rodney found a romance novel that used to belong to his mother and was taken by it. He loved being able to read something that his mother greatly enjoyed, and he was also taken by the kinds of stories, with the passionate romances and unique settings. He started to secretly read them, afraid his father and older brothers would pick on him for this interest. Since entering high school, Rodney has kept his interests to himself, but started to write more original work. He’s sent work out under a pen name and has been published on some websites and in some magazines. He plans to go to college to study English and Literature, explaining to his dad that he wants to be a teacher, but also so that he can continue to write romance novels. While Rodney wasn't expected to have a military career, his father was a bit disappointed that Rodney would choose something like that as a career, although his father at least decided it was a career that could be tenured if he went into higher education and had benefits. Personality: Despite being from a loud, boisterous family, Rodney is actually quite shy and nervous around people. This mostly results in him appearing calm and collected, but he is actually a bundle of nerves that he hides and doesn’t let out unless he’s in private. He’s also not very talkative as a result, and has trouble addressing people when he needs to. Despite that, he is quite a gentle person, usually helping people without being asked, especially children and senior citizens. He’s a man of simple wants and needs and doesn’t really express a lot of his concerns. He wishes he can improve himself, but isn’t really sure what he could do or how to do so. He's not happy about military service, since he would rather live a quiet life at home writing novels, but he feels his family's training regiment will make it easy for him to breeze through his conscription. Reputation: Due to being a quiet giant with a somewhat intimidating appearance, Rodney is slightly intimidating to most people. Because of his family background and appearance, Rodney is assumed to be quite tough and stoic. He doesn’t have any close friends, as his shyness prevents him from really getting close to a lot of people. He tends to stay out of people’s ways and really only gets involved if he has to. This also means he isn’t very prejudiced because he’d really like to receive attention and affection from anyone willing to give it. He does do well academically, particularly in English and Writing courses. He has received some attention from one of his English teachers, who is the only person to know of his reading interests and has tried to help him find the best colleges to apply for to pursue that as a career. The above biography is as written by Laurels. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations )]] Handled by: 'Laurels '''Kills: '''None '''Killed By: '''N/A, Escaped '''Collected Weapons: '''Small Orgel (assigned weapon) '''Allies: 'Bishop Smith, Rozenne Evans 'Enemies: ' 'Mid-game Evaluation: '''Rodney woke near the trucker road peddler's stands, giving into shock when he realized his weapon draw doomed him. Bishop Smith found him, both were some degree of nervous wreck but slowly managed to confirm they were both not playing, getting close enough to one another to share a handshake. Nervous as Rodney was, speaking virtually silently, he wanted to strengthen the potential alliance and he made some attempt at small talk, which led Rodney to the disquieting realization that he didn't know if he had any real friends to find in the game. That aside they had managed to hype one another up enough to solidify their alliance. It was broken, however, by the arrival of Danielle Baumgartner, who shot at them from behind a distant stall. Bishop was able to run but Rodney needed to go for his bag first, leading the two to get split up, Rodney bitterly lamenting the loss of his ally as he ran his own way. '''Post-Game Evaluation: ' '''Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads containing Rodney, in chronological order. Before: *Cyrano Program V3 Prologue: *A Beginning... *América rompió mi corazón *Meet Cute *Dinner and a Movie *Anahuac *Emotional Resolution *...And An Ending Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Rodney Vasicek. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Program V3 Prologue Characters Category:Program V3 Prologue Category:Characters